Find a Way
by lovelikewinter12
Summary: They've seen each other before in the hallways. But never really noticed. One popular, the other invisible... but now that's going to change. femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I own nothing Tom Lynch owns the characters…

Have you ever felt like your world was spinning out of control, like sometimes life was just not worth it?

Well I am sure we have all had our ups and downs but sometimes it just feels like more downs then ups…

This is the story of my life…

S- I don't know how to even being thinking its too early

A- I don't want to go to this school, stupid dad sending me here

S/A- Well lets get this over with...

Spencer's POV

It was a cold summer morning, the sun was just passing over the trees. My eyes opened up and I read the alarm clock which was "beeping" at me. It read 6:20 A.M. I quickly got up and got dressed and ready for my day at school. When I arrived I noticed something a little different, there were a lot of new kids. I looked around to search for a familiar face when I saw her…. Ashley Davies. Everyone knew her because she was a rock star in the making. I couldn't help but notice her. She had the most beautiful smile that light up my world… woah wait stop… I like guys not girl. What was wrong with me? Think Spence think!

Oh shit she is walking passed me, keep cool.

Ashley's POV:

Oh man I hate school… its like a dungeon. I hated everything about it. The only thing school was better than was talking to my producer, Ethan. I hated him even more than school. So I arrived at school, for the first day, and I saw something that caught my eye, well rather a person. I have no idea who she is but she has the most beautiful blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. Her hair was blonde and kinda wavy. She was gorgeous, absolutely stunning. As I walked by her I looked her up and down and thought how bad I wanted to get to know her..

Spencer's POV:

So I sat in first period which was math class. The teacher was rambling on about sinx and cosx and I just wanted to fall asleep but there was something keeping my mind running, Ashley. She was so pretty! Shit, stop Spence stop… she is a girl for God's sake! I can't help it though. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that were dark blue and a rock T. I am trying to focus on math so hard when I hear a knocking at the door. The teacher opened it and there she was… My heart couldn't take it, it was already racing.

Ashley's POV:

It was already bad enough it was my first day at this dip shit high school but now a fucking schedule change.. GRRR! Okay so now that I have my new schedule I went from having Science first to having Math. Great just great! I HATE MATH. This school already blows. So I am walking down the hall and I see the door to math on the right and I being to knock on the door. Then the teacher opens it and all of a sudden my heart drops. SHIT! She is in here!

S-Holy shit, Ashley's in here and she is GORGEOUS…

A- She has to be straight she is way to pretty…

A/S- I have to get to know this amazing chick

After Class:

Spencer's POV:

Okay lets just get to the next class I can totally do this. Just walk Spencer maybe she doesn't want to talk to you. Good just think that… BAM!

Spencer's books just fell to the floor after running into a locker outside of math class.

Ashley's POV:

Damn I hope she is okay! I'll go make sure…. God she is so gorgeous the way her blonde hair just fits perfectly around her gorgeous face that just seemed to captivate me and pull me in even more. Don't even get me started with her eyes… oh god, they are the most perfect shade of blue and they sparkled in the light, which reminded me of the ocean.

"Shit are you okay?"

S- oh shit there she is FUCK!

"Yeah, I am fine thanks though…."

"Here let me help you with that."

A- our eyes met and I shiver

S/A- She is sooooo beautiful!

"Thanks" Spencer said with her gorgeous smile

S-Shit I can't fall for a girl….

Spencer's POV:

The bell rings and I just run. I got so scared I just had to bolt….


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all of the reviews… I don't know if anyone is still reading this but…

Chapter 2:

Recap:

Spencer and Ashley just bumped into each other and Spencer is really confused about why she is starting to like this girl, Ashley.

Ashley's POV:

Well that went well… NOT. I can't believe this I am always going after the "straight" girl. GRR! I just want her to like me, is that so much to ask? I can't get her out of my mind, God those perfect ocean blue eyes and the way she tilts her head when she smiles *melts*… SNAP OUT OF IT, shit I can't…

"Hey Spence, wanna go to the mall?"- Madison

"Sure!" -Spencer said while thinking to herself " I can't tell Madison about this!"

----

Mall Scene:

"So where were you yesterday?"

"What do you mean, I was at school Mad."

"I mean you bolted out of math class yesterday blushing…is it a BOY!?"

"No, its more of an embarrassing moment…."

"Well what kind? You know you can tell me anything.."

"Lets not talk about it." -Spencer said embarrassed again

"Okay then, we won't."

Spencer's POV:

DAMN! She always notices everything about me! WHY?! Oh well at least I played that off…well? I wish I was totally invisible sometimes, well to her. Great how the hell am I going to talk to Ashley tomorrow if she comes up to me…

"Hey, Mad, I think I am going to go home."

"But Spencer we just got here."

"I know but I forgot I have a lot of homework to do."

"Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Spencer's POV:

God I had to do that… I mean I really wanted to hang out with Madison but not when I have this much on my mind. So what do I do about being attracted to Ashley? I have no one to talk to this about… Why is life so complicated?

The next day…

A- Okay so I really hope that I see Spencer today and talk to her about her running off, but then again she is straight and I might say something stupid because she is so gorgeous.

S-Please God don't let me run into Ashley! Well I really want to but…. She is so pretty and I can't, not yet. I am so attracted to her, that damn amazing smile of hers is making my heart jump out of my chest and don't even get me started on her eyes…

A/S- SHIT! I'm gonna be late!

School…

"Hey Spencer!"- Madison yelled walking down from the other side of the deserted hall

"Hey!"

"So, how was homework?"

"Lame as always, you know."

-they both exchanged a giggle as Ashley walked by and Spencer quickly ducked her head

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just need to go to class now, see ya!"

Spencer's POV:

Shit! I can't even make it until first period without her seeing me. What the hell am I suppose to do now, obviously avoiding her isn't working out as well as I though.

Ashley's POV:

Oh my God! Did you see how amazingly hot Spencer looked this morning!? She was wearing this amazing tight light blue shirt with these dark skinny jeans. Her hair was so perfect and it reminded me of the sun. I have to find a way to get her to like me… but how?...

Bell rings: (first period) [math class]

A- I am so glad I at least have this class with her and its first!

S- Great, I have first period with her… okay Spence contain yourself.

"Yes Spencer?"- asked the teacher when he noticed that Spencer's hand was raised

"Can I use the restroom?"

"Sure, come get a pass."

-Spencer grabbed the pass and hoped that she would have some alone time to collect her thoughts until Ashley shows up into the restroom right behind Spencer…

"Woah! How did you get in here?"-Spencer asked surprised and nervous

"I just did the same thing you did, said I had to go to the restroom."- Ashley said with a cocky smile

"Oh, well I guess we meet again."- still nervous

"I guess so. So why did you run out on me?"- Ashley now taking a small step forward

"I.. I.. Ummm…"

"You ummm what?"

"I gotta go…"

-Ashley slowly pulled Spencer back towards her

-They both exchanged looks and Ashley started smiling at Spencer

Sorry to end it here but I am really working hard on the next chapter and I think you will all love it.

Thank you for all of the reviews, it really helps me a lot with the writing of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Recap:

So the story left off with Spencer and Ashley talking in the bathroom at school…

"Woah! How did you get in here?"-Spencer asked surprised and nervous

"I just did the same thing you did, said I had to go to the restroom."- Ashley said with a cocky smile

"Oh, well I guess we meet again."- still nervous

"I guess so. So why did you run out on me?"- Ashley now taking a small step forward

"I.. I.. Ummm…"

"You ummm what?"

"I gotta go…"

-Ashley slowly pulled Spencer back towards her

-They both exchanged looks and Ashley started smiling at Spencer

-------

"I don't think you're going anywhere Ms. Carlin." - Ashley said with a smile with her head tilted

"But, I have to get back to class… the teacher has to wonder where "we" are."

Spencer's POV:

SHIT! She has a grip on me and I totally want to kiss her but… I am so scared… why does she have to be so beautiful, I can't even contain my thoughts around her, the only thing I want to do is push her against the wall and kiss her…hard. But I can't, what if someone walks in here? What if she doesn't like me? Oh god I know she likes me but I don't just want to be a "thing".

-Ashley pulls Spencer in a little more

"I doubt the teacher even cares, plus no one will come looking for us."

"I just hate getting in trouble, I don't like it when people are even slightly ticked at me."

Spencer's POV:

Why am I telling her all of this? Is this trust? I barley know her…

-Spencer took the step Ashley took and slowly leaned in a little bit."

A-did she just lean it? Or is this just a normal thing?

S-what am I doing?!?

"Spencer?"

-Spencer just leaned in and kissed Ashley

S- god this kiss is amazing, and my first by a girl

A-HOLY SHIT SHE KISSED ME!

-Ashley and Spencer both opened their eyes but by the time Ashley opened hers she felt the warmth against her gone and saw Spencer left

A-Damn, that was amazing, but why the hell did she leave? Maybe she doesn't like me? But wasn't she the one who kissed me? I have to find her and we have to talk about this…

S-What's up with me and running this week? Anyways, I HAD to get out of there even though that was absolutely amazing. I am just so confused, I am not suppose to like girls, I am suppose to be "normal". But I can't help the way I feel about her. STOP! I can't think this way… I think I am going to be sick. Here's the plan I can either stay here at school and TRY to avoid her, or I can go to the nurse and go home…

A- I wonder where she went to?

Back in class:

Teacher- "Welcome back to class Ms. Davis. Finally find out where the class is? You have been gone for almost my whole class…

"I'm sorry sir" -Ashley totally lied "I was having an emergency…"

-She was cut off by Spencer

"Sir, Ashley was just helping me because I wasn't feeling well."

-Spencer walked over to her desk and sat down

-Ashley smiled and sat down as well

-Ashley realized how much she liked Spencer and now it was even more because Spencer just saved her ass from getting a detention

S- I can't believe I am in here right now, but something made me come in here… I guess I just had to make sure she wasn't mad at me.

A- I can't even believe she just did that! She just saved my ass and on top of that she is in here… maybe she didn't run away from me?

The bell rings and class is over:

"Spencer wait up!?" Ashley shouted down the hall as she saw Spencer walking away

-Spencer stopped in her tracks

S- Why am I wait for her?

-Spencer started walking again but by the time she did Ashley had already ran down to where she was

"Hey, what's the deal with you and you running away from me?"

"I'm sorry its just that… I don't know, I get scared and nervous around you."-Spencer looked down

"I get it, I really do, but there is just something about you… I can't stay away from you."

"Look, Ash I really don't know what is going on right now, I am really confused, I am suppose to be with guys."

"You're not "suppose" to be with anyone but I get it…"-Ashley teared up and walked away

"Ashley!?" -now Spencer was the one running after Ashley


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone this is a long chapter but I think you will enjoy it. Thank you for all of the review and I hope people are still reading this because I feed of off the reviews that you guys post. Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

-Spencer ran out to the bench that was under a tree where Ashley was crying into her knees

A- I can't believe I was starting to let her in and then all of this happens…

S- Why do I have to make her feel bad… I think I am really starting to like her, but I am so scared to let my feelings show...

"Ash, are you okay?"

-Ashley just sat there and cried, but she felt a little better knowing the familiar sound of Spencer's amazing angelic voice

"Ash, please talk to me…"

"What do you want, I thought you didn't like me?"

-Spencer was now rubbing Ashley's back

"I never said I didn't like you, its just I have never liked a girl before…"

"Did you say you liked me?" -Ashley

S- holy crap! Did I just tell her I liked her??? I guess so… I mean I do like her, but I didn't want her to know that because now I just made it more…. God I'll just shut up

"I umm, guess so?"

-Spencer now took her hands off of Ashley's back and took a step back

"You're not running away again are you?"

"No, I just… I don't know what to say, I should just go."

-Ashley wiped her eyes again and looked over at Spencer

"Do you have to go?"

"I mean I don't "Have" to do anything… I just feel so out of place and I am not used to any of this…can I just talk to you tom?"

-Spencer walked off embarrassed before Ashley could even say another word, she was gone

S- I just couldn't stand standing there when I felt so uncomfortable, or did I? I have no idea what is going on right now the only thing I know is that I am totally confused and my head won't stop spinning.

A- I can't believe she just left, like that. But I totally understand where she is coming form. I mean all of this is just so new to her.

A- woah, who's phone is this? This must be hers…

-Ashley picked up the phone and placed it in her pocket

A-I'll have to give this to her tom

That night:

A- I can't sleep, should I take her phone to her?

S- What the hell!? Where is my phone?

-Ashley got up and thought of where Spencer might live but then again it would seem awful stalker-ish to be doing that. Ashley instead turned the phone off and was planning on taking it to Spencer tomorrow, which gave her another excuse to talk to Spencer. Ashley was now fast asleep with the thoughts of Spencer in her head.

S-Where did I put it? I remember having it when I was with Ash---- OH GOD! She might have it… well not that I mind or anything but still I hate not having my phone.

-Spencer soon fell asleep on the floor where she had been pacing around about her lost phone.

The next morning:

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

Spencer's POV:

Oh not now, I really don't feel like getting up yet. God and I still don't have my phone! As I clicked off the alarm and began to get ready for school I realized that today was the day of my big test first period and I needed to get there in 2 mins which is impossible considering school is a 10 min walk away… Great just great now I will have to get a deduction.

-right as Spencer said this her brother Glen came into her room

"Hey Spence, need a ride?"

"YES, God you just saved my life Glen!"

-Spencer hugged her brother and they left for school

School:

-Ashley was already waiting for Spencer outside of class when she sees Spencer and melts

A- God, Spencer looks amazing today! Her hair is perfectly straight and it fits perfectly around her face, she was wearing a short skirt and her shirt was a dark color. All I have to say is that she looked absolutely stunning. As she walked her way over to me I could feel the butterflies of the first time I saw her hit my stomach. I probably looked like an idiot smiling so big at this beautiful girl.

S- I see Ashley and my heart races a little faster and I have no idea why but I am starting to like it.

-Spencer walks over to Ashley

"Hey."

"Good morning to you too, Spencer."

"Sorry I am a little out of it, I lost my phone and its like my life."

"oh, you mean this phone?"

-Ashley hands Spencer her phone

"OMG, where did you find this??"

-Spencer shot a huge smile and hugged Ashley

A- God she smells amazing, like an angel sent from heaven

"Well when you left last night it must have fallen out of your pocket, I found it on the bench."

-The bell rings "Ring"

"I'll see you in class"-Ashley said with a wink

"Okay"

-Both Spencer and Ashley walked into class and took their seats. Spencer notices that her phone is vibrating and she looks at it and there is a text from a number she is unfamilar with…

_Hey._

_Who is this?_

_Take a guess…_

_Ashley?_

_You guessed it._

_How did you… oh I see how it is_

_Yep, it was just so tempting. _

_Well we better pay attention._

_But, that's no fun…_

_I'll see you after class._

-Spencer put her phone up and began to take notes but all Ashley could do is sit and stare at Spencer

"Ashley? Do you know the answer or not?"- the teacher said looking directly at the zoned out student

"sorry, what was the question?"

"If y=3sin(2x+2/pi)-1 what is the amplitude of sin?"

"3" - Ashley just took a shot

"very good Ashley, I guess you were paying attention"

-The bell rings again and both Ashley and Spencer left class for lunch.

Lunch Time:

-Spencer always sat with her friends and well Ashley was always a rebel who never really followed the rules so she just kinda did as she pleased.

"Hey Spencer."-Madison said as Spencer joined the table

"Hey, how have you been?"

"I have been good, I haven't seen you in days though… where have you been?"

"I have been around, sorry I didn't text you last night, I misplaced my phone."

"It's okay. So what are you doing after school?"

-Spencer's phone vibrated as Madison was asking her this.

_Hey you._

_Hey, what's up?_

"Spencer?"

_Nothing really. I am sitting in this secret place I know. Wanna join?_

-Spencer was totally zoned out and only cared about what Ashley was texing her

_Well Madison is talking to me can we hang out later?_

_Sure, tonight at 6?_

"SPENCER?!"

_Sounds good, :)_

"Yeah? Sorry!"

"So tonight?"

"Sorry, I can't I have plans already. Maybe some other time?"

"Okay."

-Spencer got up and left and went to the remainder of her classes

S-I can't stop thinking about Ashley, is this normal?

A- I can't wait to be with her tonight! I am getting so excited…

S/A- Thank god school is over!

-The students rushed out of their classes and into the halls, lockers slammed and Spencer left and got out her i-pod and walked home… on the way home she listened to her favorite song which was You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.

Spencer's POV:

I can't help but think about her every time I listen to this song. Why does my life have to be so confusing? It never used to be. I don't know I just can't help how I feel but I know its so wrong, yet its so right. I can't get the vision of those caramel eyes staring at me and showing me how she really feels. Her smile, God, its just amazing, it captivated me so much. When I see her smile the world just stops spinning and it's just us, alone in our own little world. I can't wait for our… date? Tonight. Is it even a date? I have no idea but that's what I am going to call it.

Ashley's POV:

I can't wait for her to get here! She will be here in an hour and I'm already ready. I have everything planned out. I set up a whole candle lit dinner on the balcony that over hangs into the backyard where the pool and hot tub is.

-The door bell rings

"Who is it?"

A- I am totally not expecting anyone for an hour…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Recap:

Ashley and Spencer are suppose to have their "date" in an hour well according to them it's a date. When out of nowhere the door bell rings an hour early and Ashley has no idea who it is….

-The door bell rings again

"Coming!"

-Ashley walked down the stairs and fixed herself up a little, in hope that it was Spencer. She looked through the key hole on the door and felt completely shocked to her surprise it wasn't Spencer but rather her ex…Carmen.

Ashley's POV:

Shit, shit, SHIT! What the hell is she doing here? We broke up 8 months ago… what does she want with me?

_**Flashback:**_

_**The scene is set at the hospital where Ashley goes to visit her sick girlfriend, Carmen, who has a heart murmur. **_

_**"Carmen?"**_

_**"Yes Ash?"**_

_**"Can I get you anything?"**_

_**-Carmen looked like she was in a lot of pain. **_

_**"No I'm good….is something wrong?"**_

_**"No, I am just so worried about you, I love you."**_

_**"Ash, just get out… your ugly and I don't want you in my life anymore. You are so selfish and you can't do anything for me so just GO!"**_

_**"What?! I don't understand, I thought you loved me?"**_

_**"No, I never did and never will so get the fuck out of here!"**_

_**"Baby, I am not leaving you like this."**_

_**-Carmen stood up and pushed Ashley against the wall and yelled at her**_

_**"Get out, get out, just GET OUT!"**_

_**-By now Carmen's left fist was raised and slowly tightening in grip and rearing back**_

_**"Baby, you would never hurt me, just put you fist down and lets get you calm."**_

_**-Carmen punched Ashley right in the eye and Ashley started crying**_

_**"What the hell is wrong with you? What did I EVER do to you? I was always here for you!"**_

_**"GET OUT!" -Carmen punched Ashley again and again but this time it was in the arms **_

Continuation of Ashley's POV:

Those memories still haunt me and yet its so blurry at times and others its so clear. So what the hell is Carmen doing here… She hates me and she is the one who left me, she beat me. Why does she have to come back? I don't want anything to do with her! I just need to get rid of her before Spencer gets here because I am not letting Spencer get anywhere near this psycho bitch.

"Hello? Any one home?!"

-Ashley slid the door open and saw Carmen wearing a little black dress with heels and she was smiling at Ashley.

"Ashley!" -Carmen was going in for a hug when she was pushed back with Ashley's hands

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Ash, I miss you…"

"That is a bunch of bull shit! You and I both know that, and I know I'm too good for you so just go!"

-Carmen was now frustrated and took Ashley's hands

"I want you back, Ash."

"Look I don't want you and I'm kinda with someone."

A-woah did I just say that? I guess so… well I hope I'm with Spencer.

"Ashley, please…"

"No! Get out!"

-Carmen now took Ashley and threw her on the ground in the next room and beat the shit out of her.

And then Carmen split, leaving the door open. Ashley was now left on the floor unconscious and bleeding.

6 P.M.:

-Spencer arrives at Ashley's house and sees that the door is opened. She walks inside the door…

A/N: Does she stay or does she go? And if she does stay does she fall for Ashley? Does she finally admit how she feels or does she run off again? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for all of the wonderful review… the more I get the faster I post :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Recap:

So Ashley just got her ass kicked by her psycho bitch ex and now Spencer is arriving to Ashley's house for their date.

"Ashley?" -Spencer says this as she walks into the dark, open house.

-No answer of course.

Spencer's POV:

Why would she do this to me? I thought she liked me?

"Ash?"

God I don't know where she went. Where the hell is she?

-Spencer was about to walk away thinking that Ashley stood her up when she pulled out her phone and called Ashley.

_You would not believe your eyes…_

So she has to be here if I can hear her phone going off. I guess I will just have to follow the sound…

_If ten million fireflies…_

"OMG, Ash!"

-Spencer closer her phone and saw Ashley.

-Spencer ran over to Ashley and saw that Ashley was knocked out cold with bruises on her arms and many other things were wrong that she didn't notice until after Ashley woke up.

-Ashley was lying in the middle of the room and Spencer was looking over her and she had no idea what to do…

Spencer's POV:

What the hell happened here?! This is so messed up and I hate seeing Ashley like this… what do I do? Do I stay or go? Shit I have no idea what to do!

-Spencer softly jolted Ashley forward and Ashley came back to life by now Spencer was crying.

"Ashley, can you hear me?"

"Spencer?"

"Yes, it's me Spencer, remember?"

"Of course I remember, your miss amazing."

-Ashley wiped Spencer's tears away

"God you're still sweet even when you have been beaten up."

"I try, I try."

"You never have to try. Who did this to you?"

"Carmen, my ex."

"I will kick her ass later, but right now you are my main priority."

-Spencer softly kissed Ashley and Ashley soon enough kissed her back

S/A- God she is an amazing kisser

"Now what can I do to take care of you?"

"Just stay with me, you already making things better."

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"It's a long story…"

"Its okay you can tell me some other time."

" I will"

"Let me go get you an ice back."

-Ashley waited there until Spencer returned with an ice back

"Here you go…"

-Spencer kissed Ashley's wounds

-They now sat across from each other sitting Indian style

"Spencer… I feel awful for this happening on the night of our get toge-"

"Shhh… it's okay. We can go out some other time."

"So I think you deserve to know what happened to me tonight."

"I thought you wanted to wait?"

"I did but I really think you should know."

-Ashley felt so safe with Spencer that she felt she had to tell her everything even though she was scared to. The flashback raced in her memory again and she flinched.

"You can tell me anything Ashley."

"Well my ex, her name is Carmen and she and I split 8 months ago and it was a bad break up. I was in love with her and she broke my heart and I don't know why she showed up but she did and when I told her I wouldn't take her back this is what happened. Its because of you I told her I didn't want her because I like you Spencer."

-Spencer started crying

"I am so sorry that happened to you Ashley, but I would NEVER do that to you."

-Ashley wiped Spencer's tears once again and kissed her softly

"I feel so safe with you Spencer."

"I am glad I make you feel safe, you make me feel safe too."

"Spence?"

-Spencer's heart raced at her new nickname

"Yes?"

-Spencer smiled

"Will you…"

-Ashley froze up and looked around trying to find the words

"Will I?"

"Will you…. Ummm…"

"Ashley just say it I know you want to."

Will Ashley have the guts to ask out her dream girl? Or will she freeze up and run away?

Find out in the next chapter!

Thank you so much for all of the reviews you guys rock!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

* * *

Recap:

"Spence?"

-Spencer's heart raced at her new nickname

"Yes?"

-Spencer smiled

"Will you…"

-Ashley froze up and looked around trying to find the words

"Will I?"

"Will you…. Ummm…"

"Ashley just say it I know you want to."

* * *

-Ashley stood up and looked at Spencer and pulled Spencer up

-Ashley looked Spencer in the eyes and at how beautiful Spencer was in her dress. She looked stunning and Ashley melted in her ocean blue eyes.

"Spencer Carlin, will you be my girlfriend?"

-Spencer's heart raced even faster when Ashley asked this.

-She leaned in and whispered…

"Yes, I would be honored to be your girlfriend Ashley Davies."

-Spencer and Ashley kissed and it was like magic, time stopped and they felt the magic between them and it felt like the first time.

A- God I think I am in love with this girl…

S- Ashley is so amazing -melts

-Spencer looked into Ashley's eyes and smiled and Ashley smiled back, it was the perfect moment

-Spencer got up after spending an hour with Ashley and walked a step away when Ashley's hand caught hers

"Spence, please don't go. Will you stay?"

-Spencer smiled at Ashley "I thought you would never ask, of course I will."

-Ashley took her hand and stood up next to her and lead her upstairs to the bedroom

-The both laid on the bed and fell fast asleep

The next morning:

-Ashley woke up before Spencer and went downstairs and made Spencer breakfast. She carried it upstairs and laid it on the bed next to Spencer. She had made Spencer French Toast and eggs. On the tray there was a little note and some flowers for her girlfriend. Ashley jumped into the shower and Spencer soon woke up and read the note on the tray:

_Good morning beautiful. I made you some breakfast, hurry and eat because we are skipping school and going to the beach. Thank you for staying -Ash_

Spencer's heart raced as she read the card and ate the breakfast her girlfriend had prepared for her and got ready for the beach when Ashley walked in…

Spencer's POV:

Oh My God! Ashley looks AMAZING in her bakini. I think my mouth just dropped looking at her. She is so hot. I am so lucky this is my girlfriend.

"Morning sleepy head."

-Spencer smiled

"Good morning to you too."

-Ashley kissed Spencer good morning

"So are you ready for our day at the beach?"

"Yes!"

-Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and lead her to Ashley's car.

The beach:

-Spencer and Ashley spent all day at the beach getting to know each other more and it was the perfect first date. They swam in the ocean, built sand castles and wrote their names in the sand. As the sun was going down Ashley and Spencer watched from their beach towel that they were now cuddling on.

"You're beautiful Spencer."

"Thank you Ash, so are you."

-Ashley leaned in and rested her head on Spencer's forehead.

-Spencer leaned in and they kissed

-Ashley returned the kiss and stood up

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may, but I have to warn you Ash, I can't dance."

"It's okay, that's what you have me for."

-Ashley started dancing with Spencer and it was perfect

-Ashley started to sing to Spencer…

_Hold on, _

_What's the rush? What's the rush? _

_We're... not done away_

_Cause I don't need to change this... _

_Atmosphere we made if you can stay one more hour_

_Can you stay one more hour? _

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay_

_Hold on_

-Spencer was smiling as she was resting her head on Ashley's shoulder

_I'll be here when it's_

_All done you know_

_Cause what's the point in chasing_

_If I can't enjoy your face and_

_We can be wrong tonight_

_Can we be wrong tonight? _

-Ashley's arms were around Spencer's waist and Spencer's were around Ashley's neck at this point

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay_

_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care_

-Ashley and Spencer were looking at each other and Spencer was so in love by this point it was unreal. Spencer was literally melting if front of Ashley and Ashley's voice was so angelic to Spencer it made Spencer so happy.

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_And if I was running you'd be the one who I would be running to_

_And if I was crying you would be lying on the cloud that would pull me through_

_And if I was scared than I would be glad to tell you and walk away_

_I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way into you_

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay_

_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care_

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay_

_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care_

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_And if I was running_

_And if I was crying_

_And if I was scared_

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have_

_Your way with me_

-Find A Way by Safetysuit

-As they stopped dancing they looked into each other's eyes and at that moment Ashley whispered…

"I love you Spencer Carlin."

"I love you too Ashley Davies."

-They both kissed and smiled at each other

-After their amazing first date at the beach Ashley took Spencer home.

"Thank you for the amazing day Ash. That song was amazing. I love everything you do Ash."

"Spencer, I would do anything for you, I love you."

-Spencer leaned in and Ashley kissed her so passionately and then Spencer kissed her back and this turned into a full make out session in Ashley's car. Then Spencer got out and went inside thinking about Ashley.

Spencer's POV (on the other side of the door):

God I love her. Ashley is amazing. I can't believe I skipped school but it was totally worth every second of it. I am so lucky that she is my girlfriend. Her eyes captivate me and pull me in and her smile is like… AH! Amazing!

Thank you so much for all of the reviews! More to come but I have to warn you the next chapter is full of drama and more cuteness :) so buckle in cuz there is a lot more to come!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A/N: So… sorry I haven't been on in a long time, I was on vacation with the family :)

But I am back now so here is the newest chapter :) get ready for some drama in the next one…

"Spencer?!"-mom yelled at me

"Yes mom?"-Spencer still had a smile on her face from being with Ashley

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"I was at Ashley's, she got beat up and she wanted me to stay with her."

"I called you over 30 times and you didn't answer once! That's it your grounded for the weekend and give me your phone."

"But mom, I was with Ashley."

"Who is Ashley?"

"She is a friend from school."

"So I am suppose to let you run around with hurt friends? I thought you were dead or rapped or something you didn't even call me!"

"I'm sorry mom."

-Spencer was now crying because she didn't know how to tell Ashley

-Spencer walked upstairs and to her surprise Ashley is outside looking in through the window from the tree

"Ash what are you doing?"

"I couldn't stay away."

-Spencer looked awful and Ashley knew something was wrong

"Babe, let me in."

-Spencer let Ashley in

-Ashley wiped away her tears and kissed Spencer

"What's wrong baby?"

"My mom…"

-Spencer looked down

"Baby, look at me."

-Ashley picked up her chin

"Your mom….?"

"She got mad at me for being out with you and not calling her and now she won't let me see you until the weekend is over."

"Babe, I'm here now. I won't leave you until your better."

"Thank you for showing up Ash."

"You know I'm totally addicted to you, I just had to see you. I'm sorry if I seem like a stoc-"

-Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley before she could even finish her sentence

"you're totally not a stocker, but I swear I'm gonna kick that chick's ass."

-Ashley kissed Spencer back and they soon fell asleep

The next morning:

"SPENCER?!"- her mom said as she was walking up the stairs

"Shit! Ash you gotta go."

"I know, I love you I'll see you tom at school."

"I love you too."

-Ashley kissed her goodbye and went out the window

-Mrs. Carlin walked in

"Spencer, who where you just talking to?"

"No one mom. I must be losing it. So I'll give you your phone back but you are still stuck at home until school tomorrow."

-Mrs. Carlin handed Spencer her phone.

-Spencer texted Ashley

_Hey you :)_

_Hey! I thought your phone got taken up?_

_Yeah, well mom caved so I got it back :)_

_Nice, well at least I get to talk to you _

_Yeah. So I think I am gonna take a nap and shower and stuff I'll talk to you tom? _

_Sounds good :) I'll pick you up for school _

The next day:

-Ashley pulled up to Spencer's house in her car and Spencer walked out and walked to Ashley's car

"Morning sunshine"

"Good morning, thanks for the ride."

"Anytime babe."

-Ashley and Spencer arrived at school when someone else was standing in Ashley's parking spot….

Thanks for all of the reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews it means a lot!

This chapter is rated M just in case ;)

_**Recap:**_

_**-Ashley pulled up to Spencer's house in her car and Spencer walked out and walked to Ashley's car**_

_**"Morning sunshine"**_

_**"Good morning, thanks for the ride."**_

_**"Anytime babe."**_

_**-Ashley and Spencer arrived at school when someone else was standing in Ashley's parking spot….**_

"CARMEN!?"

-Ashley yelled from the car

-Spencer got out of the car and walked over to her

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Excuse me but who the hell are you?"

"That's for me to know… who the hell do you think you are showing up here?"

-Spencer was so pissed and she was ready to take this girl out. Ashley was in shock in the front seat and gets out.

"I can go where ever I please, bitch, it's a free country."

S- Oh no she didn't

"Look slut, I don't know who the hell you think you are but one thing I know is you're not getting anywhere near Ash as long as I'm here."

-Ashley watched what was going on but for some reason wanted to see what was going to happen before she stepped in

"Who are you to stand up for Ash? Look Ash and I are something special and I need her and she needs me."

"Are you some psycho bitch or what! Look Ashley is over you… she has me now."

"wait, so you're her… you're her new girlfriend?"

-Spencer took a step forward and looked her dead in the eye

"Yes, and you better stay the fuck away."

-Carmen took a step back and looked at Ashley and then Spencer and then Spencer slapped her flat out in the face and told her to go and she did.

-Spencer turned to Ashley

"You okay?"

"That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me."

-Ashley walked over to Spencer and gave her a big hug

"I love you Ashley, I would do anything for you."

-Ashley kissed Spencer

"I love you too Spence."

-Ashley parked her car and went to school holding Spencer's hand

First Period:

_Hey you :)_

_Hey babe._

_Whatcha doin?_

_I'm in english, you?_

_I'm outside of your class come on let's ditch_

_Okay let me get my stuff._

-Ashley waited for Spencer to get out of class and pulled her into her and kissed her

"Well hello there"

-Spencer smiled at Ashley and gave into her kiss by adding another

"I am going to get in a lot of trouble for skipping two days of school with you Miss Davies."

"Oh but Miss Carlin you so know you rather be with me than learning about some stupid word choice power point."

"I totally do…"

-Spencer kissed Ashley again and Ashley took her hand and they went outside

"So where are you taking me?"

-Ashley lead Spencer to the car and opened the door for her

"it's a secret."

-Ashley kissed Spencer's head and walked to the other side of the car and got in

"See this is way better than school babe, just you me and the open road … well til we get to where were going."

-they both giggled and Ashley caught Spencer's smile and melted inside

"So do I get any hints as to where were going?"

"Well, if you wanna ruin the surprise then sure you can just keep on begging for hints."

"Okay fine, I'll just let you handle it."

-Ashley parked the car and they both got out at this overlook that looked out into the ocean

"So still not as good as school?"

"Ashley!, this is perfect!"

-Ashley smiled and took out her guitar

"So, I was up all last night thinking about a song as we were sleeping and I think I finally got the song down."

-Ashley took Spencer's hand and lead her to the tree house in the overlook and they sat on the edge

-She took out her guitar and started playing a soft sound that was almost perfect

_Ooo baby you're so fine_

_How I wish I could call you mine_

_Ooo baby there must be a line_

_When you're on everybody's mind_

_You're makin me go insane_

_When you rock me like a hurricane_

_My emotions just can't be contained_

_Someone like you can't be tamed _

_Ooo baby you're so fine_

_How do I make you mine _

_Ooo baby there is not a time _

_Where you're not on my mind_

_You're makin me go insane_

_When you rock me like a hurricane_

_My emotions just can't be contained_

_Someone like you can't be tamed_

_Ooo baby the way you dance_

_Is like the perfect romance _

_Ooo baby how I wish I could take a chance _

_And just make you take a glance_

-This song was written by me, the author, and I own its rights.-

-Ashley stopped playing and singing and looked at Spencer who was teary eyed.

-Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley with full passion and deepened the kiss

-Ashley wiped Spencer's tears and kissed her back with just as much passion

-Spencer took Ashley's guitar and moved it over to the side and moved in closer to Ashley, kissing her ever so softly

-Ashley melted with each of Spencer's soft kisses and gently pulled Spencer into her more and more, letting her hands roam over her back

-Spencer slowly pushed Ashley down, which took Ashley in surprise, and she kissed down her neck softly

-Ashley let a soft light moan escape her lips and let Spencer have her fully

-Spencer saw her girlfriends eyes change to a darker color full of desire and started sucking down lightly on her neck slowly biting in then releasing and kissing Ashley on the lips

-Ashley parted her lips an inch away and whispered "I love you" to Spencer , she lightly laid her lips on Spencer's and kissed her again

-Spencer smiled through the kiss and let her tongue roam around Ashley's lower lip begging for entry

-Ashley let Spencer's tongue in slowly and ran hers across it

-Spencer slowly ran her fingers down Ashley's sides

-Ashley pulled back and looked at Spencer, knowing that she wanted to wait until Spencer was fully ready to want this as much as she does

-Spencer smiled at her and looked at Ashley and kissed her cheek

"Thank you for the song baby."-Spencer said with a wink

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it." -Ashley winked back

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have you, Ash."

"Babe, if anyone is lucky it is me."

-Spencer kissed Ashley once more and slowly got up and looked at the ocean

"It's almost as beautiful as you."

"Ash, you're such a dork."

"Well, if I'm a dork can I at least be your dork?"

-They both smiled and Spencer kissed her

"I take that as a yes."

"As you should."

-The sun set and they both went back to the car and Ashley dropped Spencer off at her house

"Thank you for everything today Ash, it was really perfect."

"I would do anything for you Spence."

-Ashley kissed Spencer and Spencer went inside

Ashley's POV on one side of the door:

God… most amazing day of my life. I can't get over it, she is just so divine. I love the way she looks at me, the way she takes my breath away with her walk, the way she smiles and tilts her head when she is totally interested in something. She is so perfect. Her eyes, god her eyes, are so captivating. Her touch is a whole other thing, its… AMAZING.

-Ashley's hand gripped the door like she wanted in

I don't understand how I got so lucky. She is everything and more. She is so gentle and when she cups my cheek or kisses me I feel like I can fly.

Spencer's POV from the inside of the door:

HOLY SHIT! What a day and it was totally worth skipping school for. Ashley wrote the most amazing, breath taking song ever. I can't stop thinking about what we just did. The way her eyes change from brown to dark brown just turns me on more and I so wanted her but I know I am not fully ready and I am so glad she is willing to take it slow with me for a while but I think I might give in soon because there is something about her that I just want all of her.

-Spencer looks at her phone and wants to text Ashley…


End file.
